Season 1, Episode 13
This is the first Season Finale and the last episode of Season 1 of BoBoiBoy. Plot The story starts Adu Du explaining to the audience about the previous episode, which he said that Bago Go can give him weapons to defeat BoBoiBoy but he gets angry when Probe sold his Spaceship for exchange for Bago Go's powerful robot Mukalakus the Robot of Destruction. Adu Du finds out that Mukalakus is the perfect weapon to defeat his enemy BoBoiBoy. Before attacking BoBoiBoy and his friends, he told Probe to steal some Cocoa to power Mukalakus. At the playground Yaya, Ying and Gopal where upset because BoBoiBoy is going back home. Ochobot cried when BoBoiBoy said that he can't follow him and help Granddad in his Cocoa shop instead, Mukalakus attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends, they were suprised on the giant robot, Ying tried to escape Mukalakus but Adu Du shot her using laser, making Yaya very angry. She used her Super Powerful Punch to destroy Mukalakus, but the robot is stronger than her. Gopal transformed the rocks and giant pipes into tomatoes and threw it to Adu Du and Mukalakus. Gopal then transformed them back to their previous forms, but they were melted by Mukalakus using its laser again and shot Gopal. BoBoiBoy split into three and unleashed the full potential of each (except BoBoiBoy Earth), namely, BoBoiBoy Storm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone, they attacked Mukalakus, and because of BoVoiBoy Storm's Powerful Lightning Sword, Mukalakus short circuited and ran out of power. Probe then puts Ochobot inside Mukalakus to continue Adu Du's battle against BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy Earth trapped Mukalakus inside a giant rock, then he and BoBoiBoy Storm told the robot that it doesn't need new power. Mukalakus ignores the two and freed itself. It shot BoBoiBoy Storm, BoboiBoy Cyclone and his friends again. BoBoiBoy Earth told Adu Du to stop it the invasion but he ignored him. Since the two BoBoiBoys are defeated, BoBoiBoy Earth transformed himself to BoBoiBoy Earthquake and had a self controlled Giant Rock Monster which can help him defeat Mukalakus. With the help of BoBoiBoy Storm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone, they all destroyed Mukalakus. After BoBoiBoy recombined he fell asleep, beside him was Ochobot sleeping, too. Later in Tok Aba's House, BoBoiBoy woke up, his friends thanked him for saving their lives. Yaya tries to give him biscuits but Gopal stopped her, and instead, he transformed Ying's female Domo-like badge and transformed it to a cookie which made Ying angry, making her chase Gopal inside the room. Extended Finale See the other page for the Extended Finale 3 Days Later, Tok Aba and Ochobot sent BoBoiBoy to the Rintis Railway Station, Tok Aba says goodbye to BoBoiBoy, he said that Ochobot still can't follow BoBoiBoy. Gopal saw BoBoiBoy at the station platform and said that he should wait until he, Ying and Yaya arrives which also says goodbye to BoBoiBoy when BoBoiBoy enters the train, Fang, the Mystery Boy cames out which will appeared in Season 2 and BoBoiBoy finally rides the Yong Pin Aerotrain to go home. At the Junk shop, Adu Du vowed that he is ready to defeat BoboiBoy again but Probe said that he should stay with him instead. 6 months later, at Rintis Island Primary School, Ying, Yaya and Gopal was surprised because the teacher said that's the new student was BoBoiBoy. In the credits He thanks to the audience for watching the show, Probe and Adu Du also says goodbye and the extended version of Hang on Tight/Bersedia was played. Informations * This is the first Season Finale of BoBoiBoy followed by the Season 2 Finale which is much longer. * In the scene where BoBoiBoy Storm released his Lightning Sword varies from the TV3 (reused from Episode 12) and Disney Channel Asia (reused from Episode 23) versions but the background is red. Pedang Halilintar!.png|TV3 Version Vlcsnap-2012-06-22-15h46m24s10.png|Disney Channel Version International Premieres * December 25, 2011 : TV3 * August 20, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia Videos Category:Episodes Category:comments Category:Season 1 Category:Special Episodes Category:Finale Episodes Category:Season 2